vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Thunder McQueen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure)
McQueen= |-|Highway to Hell= Summary Warning: This Profile contains potentially offensive Subject Material. Read at your own Risk. Thunder McQueen is a minor antagonist from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part VI: Stone Ocean. He is the cripplingly suicidal janitor of Green Dolphin Prison, where he was made an inmate after being wrongly convicted of the murder of a woman he did not know. He ‘fights’ with Ermes Costello, and acts as an ally to Pucci, though the latter may have been unintentional on his part. He is the user of the stand Highway to Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, Varies '''with Highway to Hell '''Name: Alexander/Xander "Thunder" McQueen. Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Male Age: 27 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Durability Negation, Death Manipulation, Damage Translation, Likely Resistence to Soul Manipulation (despite having both pieces of his soul removed at different points, he was able to some how remain functional), Minor Levitation (can force its targets to float in the air depending on the means of death), and other minor abilities depending on the type of death being shared Attack Potency: At least Street level (Can harm himself). Varies with Highway To Hell (Highway to Hell shares damaged depending on that damaged done to McQueen), Highway to Hell ignores conventional durability Speed: Unknown, Massively FTL combat speed (Managed to act before Hermes could stop him) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Street level (Tanked 2 of Ermes objects slamming together, though he was rendered unconscious by it, he seemed to take no noticeable damage) Stamina: Superhuman (Managed continual attempts and did not seem any less tired after each attempt) Range: Unknown with Highway to Hell (His stand does not seem to be reliant on physical range, but reliant on his desire instead) Standard Equipment: Highway to Hell Intelligence: Average, but knowledgeable in ways of killing himself Weaknesses: To properly utilize his stand, McQueen must take his own life. McQueen can be incapacitated if you can do so without dealing any negative effects to him, however it must also be a way that the target will not be incapacitated as well. While in character, McQueen is cripplingly suicidal, though given the nature of his stand, it is debatable if this is inherently a weakness or not. Stand users can remove the disk once he is incapacitated Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Highway To Hell:' Born from Thunder McQueen’s desire to not die alone, this Stand will pull those the user desires in with their death. All Damage and effects done to the user will be shared with the desired target automatically, even when the user does not know they have the stand. Suffocation, falling, drowning, poisoning, crushing, starvation, and far more are all fair game. It takes the form of propellers that appear while replicating the damage. Under any other user Highway to Hell would be nigh-useless, but in the hands of someone as suicidal as Thunder McQueen, there could be no better stand. **'Position Sharing': Highway to Hell forces the target into the same physical position as The User. If the user is suspended or bound, then the target will also be suspended or bound. This makes McQueen very hard to incapacitate, since the target will also by incapacitated as well in most cases. Others Notable Victories: SCP-871 (SCP Foundation) SCP-871's profile Notable Losses: SCP-999 (SCP Foundation) SCP-999's Profile (Speed Equalized. McQueen is Bloodlusted) Kamijou Touma (To Aru Majutsu No Index) Touma's Profile (Speed was equalized) Composite Human (The Real World) Composite Human's Profile (Speed was equalized, Composite human had 10 days of prep time and prior knowledge on how Highway to Hell works) Inconclusive Matches: Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Goku's Profile (McQueen was Bloodlusted and Buu Saga Goku was used) Lightning McQueen (Cars) Lightning McQueen's Profile (Both Sides Bloodlusted) Sans (Undertale) Sans's Profile (Speed Equalised. McQueen is Bloodlusted) Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's Profile (Speed Equalized and both sides were bloodlusted) Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama's Profile (Speed Equalized and both bloodlusted) Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Luffy's Profile (Whole-Cake Island Saga Luffy was used and speed was equalized and both were bloodlusted) Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto (The Universe)) Naruto's Profile (Asura Avatar Naruto was used and speed was equalized) Category:Male Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Death Users Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Hax Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Variable Tier Category:Flight Users